Rivals?
by vel0ce
Summary: mini, you can now return my figmas! Nice choice of hostages Haha! first venture into the yuri kingdom and first ever published story.:3 Mirza fic. Amidst this hide and seek game, would they finally find thier way to what they really longed for? Rivals meet halfway against a struggle to be together. Yuri, bad grammar, and ooc-ness. don't ever say you're unwarned :) R&R's please TIA.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I wanted to BUT, I do not own these characters, nor do I own FAIRYTAIL. :P

I did this as requested by a friend and this is my first attempt to write a fanfic! R&R please! TIA

**xxxx**

**Rivals?**

**Chapter 1**

It had been years since she had known this certain someone. The very day this person set foot into the guild, she had instantaneously sensed spirit. Sorrow, determination, loneliness, maybe anger. Yes, a clash of emotions, however, the spirit stayed firm. Interesting, someone who is fit to be a rival.

_My rival… right. _The silver haired barmaid thought sarcastically to herself

"Mira-"

Mira snapped out of her dazed state at the sound of her name being called and flashed the sweetest smile she could muster. She carefully set the plate down and sat across the mage in armor.

"Best tasting strawberry cake as expected. Thanks." Erza said beaming at barmaid.

"Biased." Mira smiled "of course you'll say so. It's strawberry"

"Ever so modest." The redhead said with a chuckle busying herself with Mira's cake.

Mira smiled inwardly looking away.

_Flustered with such simple words? _She thought.

Recovering from the sudden rush, Mira leaned forward again not taking her gaze away from her comrade and ever worthy rival.

_Worthy. Of course. Erza. An S-class mage. One of the guild's strongest. The youngest to achieve such rank. And was even considered as a rightful candidate to being the next guild successor. _Mira made a mental list.

…_And she's busy eating the cake I made. Me? _Her brow furrowed not wanting to continue on with her list. A small smile danced in her lips.

The two sat in utter silence in that little space as if they own it. Not bothered by the usual commotion of the guild. This had been one of those rare instances where they sat within a close proximity, in fact too close, the only prominent thing that defines the space between them is the bar table.

Brawls often took place in the past. There hasn't been any peaceful encounter whenever the two of them crossed paths. They were very much like Grey and Natsu back then, only a little bit more destructive. And "a little bit" was an understatement. They're competitive levels were so intense, like clashing of fierce foes they couldn't even stand being in a single room together. Why they annoy each other so much, Mira couldn't figure. Whatever the reason was, she grew out of it and she was pretty sure that Erza did so too. It was nothing more than a banter of abilities by immature kids. What they had now was camaraderie in recognition to each other. Mira smiled at the memory of them trying to rip each other's throats. But what she questions more was what she actually had for her. Curiosity itched to take the stage but somehow she successfully beat it back to the corner of her mind. Or not?

_Gaps_

"I wonder." Mira said loftily "how much further did our differences stretched?" She thought aloud.

Erza stared taken aback. Mira gasped. Unfortunately, what she said was audible enough to baffle her companion.

"Eheheh. I-I mean, you've changed a lot. " She fired instantly. "You've become stronger, gained friends. You're even on a team. And J- I'm just so happy." Mira's words trailed off. _Jeez!_

"Hey Erza!" Natsu called loudly from across the guild house. "Aren't you gonna watch the next match with us?"

_SAVIOR! _Mira breathed in relief being spared from the awkward situation she created. _I will cook something for him later!_

Erza finally stood up and to Mira's surprise, the scarlet-haired mage reached across to pat her shoulder smiling.

"I'm not the only one. You changed a whole lot too. I can tell." Then she turned to leave. "Coming _granny_?" Erza teased not looking back.

Mira's brow twitched keeping the smile intact. Now is not a very good time to snap. _Alright she could still be annoying if she wanted too. _She shook her head _"_Take that smirk off_ stick swinger _or I'll crank you like a tin can_." _A huge grin played on her lips_. _Coming back to the old times from time to time wasn't so bad. She watched the armored mage take her leave certain that the other girl was grinning too.

Fumbling with the abandoned fork, she sat smling then eventually cleared the table as thoughts continued zooming across her mind.

**xxxx**

a/n: fixed the typos and other stuff i missed out. key in comments if you spot anything weird heheh. :3 and don't forget to r&r ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The second day of the grand magic games ended in a blur. Team Natsu squeezed out of the bustling spectators out of the arena.

"Let's grab something to eat!" Breathed Natsu when they finally made it out. His pink hair ruffled by the cat nestling his head. "Where did _iceboy_ ran off to anyway?"

"Dunno. He disappeared all of a sudden" Said Lucy rubbing her behind as she emerged from the crowd. "Perverts." She muttered dryly under her breath "Food sounds good, I think I'll come."

"Great! I'm so hungry I can eat a dragon!" Boasted the pink-haired boy "Stop looking so upset Lucy!"

"Aye! Fish! Fish! Yeah! Cheer up Lucy!" Happy Exclaimed.

"Somebody just grabbed me there! Why won't I be?" The blonde retorted.

Wendy and Erza stood watching the two pester the celestial mage.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Natsu and Happy said in unison yanking Lucy towards the street.

"Err. Just don't go causing any trouble!" Scolded the blonde girl panicking. "Wendy? Erza?" She called.

Wendy nodded and looked at the red-haired mage thoughtfully.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll take a stroll." Erza responded smiling warmly at the little girl.

Time flew as people came across to and fro from everywhere. Erza wandered idly around the shops left and right. Looking absent-mindedly at anything that caught her eye. A few more strides and she decided to head "home"

_I'm being followed_

**xxxx**

_I lost her. _The shady figured sighed stepping into the dark alley way.

It was never that easy to follow someone around especially with the way he looked. All hooded and mysterious. People tend to gawk and shoot suspicious glances at him. _So tough. Has it always been like this? _He grinned at the private joke.

"Oh well. It's getting dark anyway. Maybe next time." He fumed kicking the stray can in his way.

"Next time what?" A voice came from behind.

The hooded man whirled around as excitement flooded him and even more surprised when the sword's edge met his throat. _Sharp. She noticed after all. _

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The girl snarled at him making every word more pronounced.

_Ooh. Dead end. _ He thought thrilled.

"You can take back your sword now." He said.

Relying on the only unimpaired sense at the moment, the girl lowered her sword confused taking a few steps back.

"Jellal?" She mused.

THUD. The girl tripped and on reflex, the hooded man caught her by the wrist breaking the fall.

"Thank you." She uttered regaining her balance.

"Fierce. And clumsy as always Erza." He remarked with a grin, finally taking off his hood, his marked face now visible, partially at least, blame the lack of light for that but he was somehow thankful.

It was late and the only source of light available are the ones coming from the moon. Jellal could hardly make out the features of his object of attention except of course for the latter's scarlet tresses. She made quite a name out of it, not only because of her prominent streak but also of the many successful missions accomplished her color came in tact with. She would still be known as Scarlet even if she was of a different name.

_Very relaxed without armor these days. Could the reason possibly be because-?_

Thoughts died down as his sight wandered around her face taking notice at those deep brown eyes staring back with unspoken questions or was that look rather intrigued? Heat flooded his face and he swore he could hear his heartbeat double or even triple its pace. Without a second thought the hooded man felt his body move involuntarily forward allowing less space to come between them.

_This would be the closest I could get. It would make her very uncomfortable now._

_He_ marveled at his stupor stopping midway at his attempt, taking hold of the girl's arm instead. Was the action teasing or was it reckless? Why was he indifferent all so suddenly? He came to know one thing, why did his determination waver now? A sudden pang of guilt jolted in him. Is it because of making the girl uncomfortable or was it because he's taking the information he needed with deceit? His inner self grimaced as he sent unvoiced apologies to the girl.

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Going solo had been her forte, although lately she surprisingly admits that she has come to like the company of friends. For the longest time now she had stopped mingling with others and for some reason she felt and thought it was safer until the latter days came where, she was proved wrong and realized that friends are what she longed for. Seriously though, there hasn't been anyone bold enough to violate her line of tolerance except for the _same_ man she's facing right now. That, she pointed out to herself, was a clumsy mistake. How she felt back then when _they _ended up kissing was nothing compared to how she felt facing a certain someone from the guild. She longed for that feeling. Sure it was painful not being able to tell but somehow she tolerated it. However, the more she tolerated, the more certain she felt about it being true. Somebody broke into her defenses.

Uncomfortable with the awkward closeness, Erza caught a better sight of the offensive person claiming her personal space. She eyed the blue-haired man intently not breaking her calm facade. She eventually allowed her impeding reaction to betray her calm anyway and shrugged.

Sensing that she was being played at, she came to a swift plan. She was always so good at playing smart with other people and this very moment calls for it.

_Odd. _Her lips curled in a small amused smile as perfect clarity of the situation kicked her confusion aside.

"Very Odd." She repeated grinning. _Gotcha_

As if the higher powers were in favor of her, her old acquaintance: confusion switched bases and became evident in her perpetrator's face. Pleased by the reaction, she took advantage of the moment and quickly slid off his cold grip.

"Just so you know." She started, taking back her calm mask. "I have somebody else in mind." Equally surprised at her line of resolve, Erza's mental grin grew even wider. _Am I gonna get into a brawl after this trick show?_

The man's heart faltered.

"I guess I was selfish." He said flatly in disbelief. _Of course it could be someone from Fairytail. Grey, Laxus, Maybe even Natsu._

"Or maybe someone whose rather unexpected."Erza cut in coolly filling in his unspoken thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave now."

Defeat was written all over him, evident with his tone and with the way he slumped. Pulling his hood back, he strode away, every step heavy with the weight of Erza's statement.

"We can go together. Or shall I see you around?"

He stopped even more confused then started walking away again in awe.

"You're heading back there aren't you?" Erza called out. "The guild house."

The hooded figure paced faster.

"Right?" She paused. "Mira?"

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The person taking Jellal's form halted. Frozen in his, or rather, _her _tracks, tears started to trickle quietly down her masked face.

Erza approached anxiously reaching out for the disguised culprit's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Her inner struggles grew more violent but with little hope her decision started to solidify. _Then maybe this is the time. _She thought not letting go of the hand.

She watched in awe as tears welled up on that familiar face. All she can give as an assurance was her smile.

"I get it." The hooded figure spoke finally finding the courage to do so but what was heard was no longer a voice of a man. Uttering apologies in between sobs, she desperately tried breaking free from the other girl's grip that rendered her attempts unsuccessful. She was just so weak right now with her little plot screwed and thoughts scattered everywhere.

"No running." Erza held on tighter now entwining each of their fingers together.

"You… Saw through." She sobbed. _How?_

"How?" Erza echoed back the thought with a small laugh. The hooded figure flinched now even more confused.

"Because I reckon him to be much taller." She said matter-of-factly.

"He does not wear a feminine scent. Neither does he have delicate hands." Erza paused gently pulling the person in question closer that they are now standing face to face.

"And.." She added grinning. Running her unoccupied hand in that familiar blue hair taking something away from it. "I didn't think he fancies his bangs tied up." The person in front of Erza blushed furiously shocked.

"How long do you plan to take that form?" Erza teased.

"I'm sorry!" Mira sobbed harder. "I grew too fond. You harbored much of my affection Erza." Traces shimmered as Mira lifted the effects of her take over magic revealing a teary silver-haired girl.

_Better._

"So much as you harbored mine."

Mira's heart skipped violently in response to Erza's words. As if not believing what she heard, she looked at the equally blushing Erza.

"I-" Erza stuttered in slight panic. Instead, she smiled contented and planted a chaste kiss on Mira's lips leaving her speechless, her heart swelling in happiness.

"You can stop crying now whitehead." Erza grinned pulling her thoughts in the present as she gently wiped Mira's tears away.

"You-!" Mira pulled playfully at the other mage's stray hair still so joyous that her feelings were reciprocated none the less by the object of her affection.

"You are so nerve wrecking Mirajane."

"You're more of a nerve wreck than I am!" The takeover mage shot back pulling Erza closer than before, the latter blushed at the gesture. Mira laughed heartily.

"You're not very good at this stuff aren't you?" The demon cajoled. "It's late we should head back now or do you want me to drag you on the way?" She added.

They kept on shooting remarks at each other as they started making their way out of the dark alley.

"How should I be? Besides, I was never with anyone." Erza retorted. "And with that kind of air, are you telling me that you are?" She added rather calculating.

"No."

"Freed?"

"No!" Mira shook her head. "Jellal?"

"No." Erza said flatly. "Seriously."

"Naïve. You are so insensitive! You walk all around the place like a boss leaving people all smitten!" Mira snorted in disgust at the thought of squealing fangirls.

"You're the one to talk, people swoon at you." Erza said icily.

"I wouldn't take interest unless it's an armored mage." Mira stuck her tongue out.

"Stop that."

"I won't."

"Just. Stop."

"I said I won't Scarlet! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Mira halted with a deadly glare.

"I'll take you on Strauss." Erza not wanting to back down radiated an equally menacing aura.

Itching to take the challenge, Mira tugged Erza's arm harder, closing their distance with a quick kiss. The requip mage blushed a deeper scarlet now matching the shade of her hair.

"I won." The victorious Mira declared.

"Mischievous."

"You're sneaky as well!"

They allowed silence to sink deeper for a while, hands still entwined until Mira gave in.

"But with this, I trust that you wouldn't find another rival?" Mira said gently, a tiny hint of embarrassment present in her tone.

"Nah. I already have the best."

Mira grinned._ "_If you do so, I'll rip _It's_ head off._"_

"As If."

"And if we have to fight in the tournament?_"_

"Let's just do our best for the guild." Erza answered thoughtfully "But I won't go easy on you if we meet in there." She added more relaxed than she was a few moments back.

Taking advantage of her companion's relaxed state, Mira stole another kiss, this time Erza was quick enough to return it.

"You adapt pretty fast Titania. I'm impressed." She grinned satisfied, her heart thumping madly.

"Having an S-Class demon with me, I should."

"Shh. I love you _sword-swinging matchstick._" Mira said snuggling closer.

"I love you more _transformation freakozoid._"

"No, I do."

"I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two happily took their time basking their way back into the guild house uncaring and unaware of the impeding threats of the Daimatou Enbu.

END! :3

**xxxx**

Hitori: What do you two think?

Lissana: Anything for Mira Onee-chan, dai ni juu-yon**!

Hitori: and him? *points at the sulking Elfman*

Lissana: anno. He's fine trust me. *whispers at the author* Erza beat him into acceptance the very next day.

Hitori: *intrigued* ooooh! Hontou?

Lissana: *nods* but he's fine. Just a little upset about the manly stuff. :3

Elfman: Neh! OOOOOOOTOKO DAAA! Who says anything about being upset?

Hitori: yeah right. -_-"

**xxxx**

a/n: well then that's it.. I hope you guys enjoyed that. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IM HOPING FOR MORE TO COME. XD


End file.
